Family, Love, and War
by MarineGalaxy1216
Summary: Perseus is rising and all of the Gods are at stake. Except three. Artemis, Apollo, and Surprise! Thalia! Thalia is a daughter of Perseus and Artemis who after a millennia are finally being reunited in the face of another war, this far worse than the last. CO-WRITER NEEDED, SOMEONE TO TAKE OVER WRITING BUT NOT COMPLETE OWNERSHIP! PM ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Some of my characters might be OOC, but it is for the purpose of this story. My story is hopefully original and will not follow the books. It might stray some from mythology and if it does the sorry. Not hateful comments, please only constructive criticism.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **General POV:**

"He's rising." Hades said with a solemn face.

"Who, brother?" Poseidon asked.

" Perseus." He answered.

Every God and Goddess paled at these words. The demigods in the throne room looked at each of their parents, aunts, uncles and cousins in confusion.

"Who is Perseus?" Annabeth, a half-blood with curly blonde hair and startling gray eyes, asked the council.

"Perseus is a Primordial that rose over a millennia ago, around the time of the end of the fourth age. He tried to help the titans stay in power. He is an evil being that is almost invincible. He has the powers over night, day, the elements, telepathy, telekinesis and more. His power is rival to Chaos the creator himself. He can find your greatest fears and exploit them. And he will not stop until everyone on the Olympian council is dead." Zeus answered gravely.

"You left out one thing, he will not harm three of the gods and three gods alone. "Athena answered

"Who?" Annabeth asked

They were silent for a minute, debating whether or not to tell them. And you could see some of the feelings on some of the god's faces. On Athena's face in curiosity, on Zeus's there is a scowl, Hades has a grave face, but Apollo and Artemis's face are extremely pale and they are gripping their thrones. They looked at one another and the rest of the gods could see their expressions and body language. Artemis looked like she was going to break any second, while Apollo looked ready to punch someone. The demigods all looked confused.

"He will not harm Artemis, Apollo and…" Athena hesitated.

"And who?" Annabeth asked.

"And…Thalia." They finally reviled.

"What?! But I'm not a god, and why would he spare me?" Thalia asked/demanded

"It's about time you tell the whole truth, to the demigods and Thalia." Artemis answered through clenched teeth, while glaring at Zeus. The demigods and Thalia looked even more confused.

"Okay we might as well." Athena said, while waving her hand and making couches appear for all of the demigods to sit on. They took a seat and waited for Athena to begin.

"The end of the fourth age brought an end to many things. The titans were officially out of power by the end, but there was still sorrow. During the first titan war, we gods were a little more lenient with whom we were with, except when it came to one couple. And the couple was Artemis and Perseus. The met in the middle of the war and fell in love. They had a forbidden love, a love of two enemies. One that would almost tear this council apart. They were together whenever they could be; they stayed in places hidden away from other gods. And during that time they had a baby, a little girl in which they named, Thalia." At this they got a very big reaction. Artemis was crying and shaking while Apollo hugged her, Thalia had a shocked face with tears running down it, the demigods just sat there shocked, and Zeus was almost sneering.

"Wait, you're my mother? I thought Zeus was my father…" Thalia sobbed into the shoulder of Annabeth who was holding the girl tightly to her.

"Yes, I am your mother. I tried to keep you, we both did, your father and I. We both loved you more than anything in the world. But Zeus forbade it. He ripped you right out of our arms, mere minutes after you were born. We tried to get you back but Zeus was already gone. The reason you have his powers and not mine or your father's is because the fates locked away your power until our family is reunited again. Zeus blessed you so you would look like a spawn of the sky. But Thalia you are a primordial, and soon your power will be unlocked. After Zeus took you and blessed you, your father went after him, but he was still weak from war, so Zeus subdued him and then killed him throwing him into Tartarus. He sent you to Earth and then I couldn't find you. He gave you to a family with the last name Grace, because your name is Thalia Grace, like mine is Phoebe Artemis. I just hope you can forgive me, because I swear you are still my world. You and Apollo are the only two that keep me going. Please." She said while looking straight at Thalia.

Thalia sat there for a minute, until she suddenly jumped up and ran to her mother's throne. Artemis got out of her throne and shrunk to human size in her 30 year old form. Thalia slammed into Artemis knocking the wind out of her and hugging her as if she was her lifeline. She started to openly sob as Artemis hugged her back just as tightly and let a few tears slip as well.

Artemis gently pulled back and looked at her. She smiled.

"You look just like your father, except you have my eyes, which I am about to fix." She muttered something in ancient Greek and a silver light wrapped around Thalia. After the light died down, Thalia looked completely different. At first she was wearing black worn ripped jeans, with a Death to Barbie shirt, and black combat boots. Her raven black hair was spikey that went to her shoulders, she had a splash of freckles across her nose with sky blue eyes. But now, she had tan skin with a thin, athletic build. Her raven hair grew out to her waist and was really soft and had natural curly ringlets in it. Her hair had streaks of silver running throughout it. Her outfit didn't change much. She still had her black skinny ripped jeans and combat boots, but instead of a Death to Barbie shirt she had a silver tank top on with a white flowy shirt over it. But her eyes are what changed the most. They were now startling silver. She had a black pupil with silver irises. Artemis smiled and gave Thalia a mirror. When she saw her reflection she gasped and threw herself at Artemis again. Artemis summoned another couch and abandoned her throne and pulled Thalia down onto the couch with her. Artemis wrapped her arms around Thalia who in return smiled and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Apollo too got up and went to sit with him. He sat on the other side of Thalia and gently grabbed her hand.

As everyone was watching the duo there was suddenly a large bang. They all turned to the throne room doors and were shocked at what they saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so, I need yall's opinion, who do you think Thalia should be paired with, I'm thinking about Nico being made a God to lead the Olympian Army. But I want to know whom you all think she should be with. It can be any of the gods, maybe even a titan or primordial. Or if yall will send in some OC's like names, parents, powers etc.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Thalia's POV:**

I can't believe this, I'm actually a primordial, but more importantly Zeus forced my parents to give me up. I lost the two people I wanted more in my life, my mom and dad. I am seething right now and am about to blast Zeus all the way back to Greece, when suddenly a loud bang sounds around the room. Everyone turns and we see who or what is by the throne room doors.

It is a man who looks to be in his late 20's early 30's. He has raven black hair that looked windswept to the right side. He has a tan body, that is lean with muscles covering his body, but they are just the right size, not to the point where it looks gross. He had eyes that were as dark as the night sky that were swirling with gold and silver. He was wearing black skinny jeans, with combat boots the pants tucked into them. He had silver chains hanging from his pants. (The chains can turn into whips) He had on a white V-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top of it. He had two swords one hanging at his hip and one across his back. There were two rings on his left hand one was silver the other was gold. He had three imperial gold daggers hanging at his belt. You could see an outline of a tattoo that starts behind his ear and goes down his neck and into the back of his jacket and shirt. He had the different symbols of at least five or six other primordial on his hand (they looked to be the symbols of Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus, Gaea, Chronos, Hemera, and Aeither). He looked up and his eyes landed first on Apollo and his face gained a look of mock annoyance, but then he look right at me and my mom and his face broke out in utter despair, shock, happiness and above all love. He started to walk toward us when _Zeus_ jumped up and shot his master bolt at him. He merely deflected it so it shot to the side and then looked straight at Zeus. His face morphed into one of pure fury as he raised his hand and darkness shot out while wrapping around all of the gods and demigods except Apollo, Artemis, and Thalia binding them to their seats.

"Who are you?" I asked

"My child, I am your father Perseus." He said in an ancient deep voice.

At this my mom, Artemis, jumped up and ran at my father full speed. She slammed into him and started crying her eyes out. Broken sobs filled with despair was heard throughout the room. Perseus gently lifted Artemis's head and made her look at him. He gently wiped her tears and then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kissed for a few seconds before they broke apart just staring into each other's eyes. Apollo chose that moment to walk over and ruin the moment. My parents broke apart while Apollo and my father hugged. He smiled at Apollo and the broke away turning to look at me. I looked him in the eyes and then just broke down crying. I looked just like him.

"Come here my child. I know you are upset, confused and scared but I promise you I will explain everything." He said gently

I slowly nodded and got up. But as I got up I just couldn't stop myself I sprinted toward my dad right into his open arms.

"Daddy." I sobbed into his chest. He shushed me and turned toward Artemis. My mom walked over and joined the hug. I couldn't have been happier. I had my family back.

There was a flash in the middle of the room and we all turned to see the fates standing there. My mother and father broke the hug but still held hands. As for me I stayed right next to my father as he put his arm around me.

"Thalia Grace, step forward." The three sisters said in unison. So I stepped away from my mother and father and bowed before the fates.

"Thalia Grace, your family power has been restored. I give you the primordial goddess of Hope, Heroes, Telekinesis, Telepathy, The Stars, The hunt, Assassins, and the Constellations. Heir to the goddess of Fate. I present you Thalia Grace primordial goddess of Hope and the Stars." The fates said.

"Perseus primordial of Time, Night, Day, Telekinesis, Telepathy, The elements, and Terror. Heir to Chaos creator of the universe. Artemis primordial of the Moon inherited from Selene, The hunt, Childbirth, True love, Family and Happiness. Heir to Nyx primordial of Night. And Finally Apollo primordial god of the Sun inherited from Helios, Archery, Medicine, Music, Siblings, Twins and heir to Chronos primordial of Time." They said all in one breath. After they finished the shot three beams of light at me, my mom and my uncle Apollo since my dad already had his titles.

And then they said one last thing: "ALL HAIL THE FAMILY OF THE SIXTH AGE!" before they flashed away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so Thalia is going to be with Nico until I hear otherwise. Thanks to the three of you of you who have reviewed yall made my day. Keep reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick does. Though I do own the plot.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Perseus's POV**

As the fates said this, the throne room broke out into utter chaos. Gods and demigods alike were yelling and demanding answers. Until Zeus managed to get his arm free of his restraints after I lost my concentration when the Fates came. He shot his bolt into the center of the room dangerously close to My daughter and wife…

"Silence!" Zeus Bellowed, everyone quieted down.

"Someone grabs those four and put them in chains. We will not allow them to escape. We shall put an end to this before it begins!" He said

After he said that Athena and Ares broke out of their restraints and started toward Thalia and Artemis, and I jumped into action. I pulled Thalia and Artemis back behind me and intercepted them. I yanked the chains off my belt and they grew into a five-foot long deadly whip. I flicked my wrist and the whip hit Athena across the face knocking her to the ground and out of commission for a little while. I then took my whip and made it so it wrapped around Ares, keeping him in place. I then pulled my sword off my hip, it was a four foot long leaf-shaped blade made up of imperial gold, chaotic metal, Olympic medal and mortal steel making it indestructible, and used the flat of my blade to hit Ares in the head knocking him out cold. Athena got back up and charged at me with her spear and shield. I deflected a blow aimed at my ribs by intercepting her spear with my sword and her shield. Her spear snapped in half. She let out a cry of frustration and tried to hit me with the rim of her shield, but I easily dodged. I used the hilt of my sword to hit her in the ribs, knocking the wind out of her. As she doubled over I used my knee to smash her nose, effectively breaking it. She fell to her knees as I went for a final blow, I stabbed her in the shoulder with a sickening crunch as bones broke and then I hit her in the head with her own shield knocking her out. During the fight Ares managed to wake up and get out of the whip. I called the whip back to me and it shot into my free hand turning back into chains. I hooked them back on my belt just in time to see Ares stab Thalia through the stomach. She let out a cry of pain, and Artemis screamed trying to get to her as Apollo held her back. I was seething, I saw red. I ran over to her just as Ares pulled out his blade. He was standing over her smirking. So I called Apollo over to get Thalia. He let go of Artemis who ran to Thalia's side pulling her into her lap. Apollo gently took Thalia away from her with resistance from Artemis. He walked over to the edge of the throne room by the doors. Artemis pulled Thalia's head into her lap and cried over her body as Apollo worked. He gave her Ambrosia and Nectar food of the gods and you could see the wound closing up. As soon as I knew she would be okay I turned back to Ares who had lost his smirk and was charging at me. I put all I had into this. He swung his sword and I parried it with my own. I got inside of his defenses and stabbed him through the heart. He looked shock. He looked down at the blade as his body started to disappear. Aphrodite screamed as Ares shimmered once more and then faded into oblivion.

I ran over to my daughter and pulled her to my chest. I let the tears slip down my face as she clung on to me. I rocked her back and forth as I looked up at the rest of the gods. Most of them were shocked and angry. Aphrodite was a mess, tears running down her face her makeup running and her hair in disarray. Hera, _queen_ of the gods was upset as well just not as noticeable. But Zeus his face held absolute fury. He raised his master bolt and was about to throw it at my family when I suddenly jumped up, sprinted over to them, grabbing Artemis's hand and flashing us all away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am really sorry for the long wait. I've had a really hard couple of months. My grandma passed away a little while ago and I started school August 5** **th** **, so it has been really hectic. Though I still need to know whom you all want Thalia with!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, just the plot!**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Thalia's Pov:**

My dad flashed us to a mansion, a really big mansion. It looked to be at least five stories tall. It was a big temple like structure that had my parents' statues engraved into it. In the statues my parents seemed to be holding each other or standing next to each other, but still being connected in some way. The temple was an oval shape with many columns running around it. It was black, silver and gold and had a lot of ancient Greek writing all over it. A gate that was about 40 feet tall surrounded the palace. On the front of the gate at the doors was an engraving of my family. My mom and dad holding what looked like me as a baby. I was almost in tears at the sight. But I squeezed my eyes shut and forced them back. I opened my eyes after the stinging stopped and continued looking around. The gate went all the way around the palace. The grounds surrounding the temple were beautiful. There were trees all around, mainly crowded around a beautiful lake with crystal clear water. There was a garden that looked like it needed to be weeded and the vegetables to be picked. A brick wall in the distance was what really got my attention. There were words written in Ancient Greek: Η οικογένεια του έκτου Ηλικία.

It was something the fates said earlier, it meant **the family of the sixth age**. It was the second time I had heard this and was really curious about why it kept coming up. I'll ask them later, I decided. I walked up to the palace with my family behind me. My dad waved his hand and the doors opened, we walked inside and my jaw dropped to the ground. The inside was amazing! In the center was a giant chandalier that hung down to about 20 feet above the floor and if you looked up at the ceiling it looked like the milkyway. There were stars, planets, astroids and more. It was truly beautiful. The bottom floor consisted of the main room with two black couches, two silver armchairs with an end table in between them. There was a 110 inch flat screen t.v. mounted to the wall with a case underneath holding an x-box 360, a wii, a playstation 4, as well as about 100 movies. There was a wii-fit board underneath it, as well as the game controllers and all the games. The living room had a surround sound stereo system with speakers mounted to the wall on opposite corners of the room. We left the living room after I stopped gawking and went into the kitchen, it was a gourmet kitchen. With stainless steel appliances and a master chef stove. The dining room was next it had a table big enough to fit 12 people. The next few floors were just as amazing. The next floor had 2 bathrooms, a game room, a green room, and a library. The third floor had the theater room as well as an olympic sized swimming pool. It had two bathrooms on this floor as well. The fourth floor contained my parents HUGE room, the seven guest rooms as well as my uncle Apollo's room. But the top floor was my favorite. The whole floor was mine. I had a king sized bed with a silver comfitor and pillows, the bed frame and wood black, pushed into one corner with a desk right next to it. On the desk sat a brand new apple computer. On the other side of the room a black whiker chair hung from the ceiling with silver cushions. The walls were painted black, with one accent wall painted silver. I had a whte chaise lounge against one wall with a minature library next to it. There were two doors one led into a walk-in closet the size of a single room, full of clothes, shoes and other accessories. The next door led to an on-suite. It held a walk-in shower, a double sink, a toilet and a jacuzie tub.

Once I had finished looking at my room I headed back to the first floor to see my parents. We walked into the living room and all took seats. Apollo and I each in an arm chair and my mom and dad on the couch nearest to us.

'Okay, Thalia, I'm sure you have questions?' My dad asked/stated.

'Yeah, I do.' I anwered, 'How did you two meet, what is this place, how was I born, and how is Apollo okay with you?' I said in one breath

My dad just chuckled and then began his story, 'Your mother and I met in the last two years of war. I was hiding out in a cave when she found me. I was badly beaten and on the brink of death. She took one look at me and was about to call for her father. But then she just suddenly stopped. She looked at me long and hard, she then started to walk over toward me. She crouched down next to me and grabbed my face. Her scowl softened and in that moment I knew I was going to survive. Your mother spent the next month nursing me back to health until I was at 100% again. And when I was I looked over at her and kissed her. She froze for a moment and then began to kiss me back. After we broke the kiss I looked into her eyes and told her I loved her. She said it back with no hesitation, and that's how I knew I found my soulmate. We got maried secretly a week later at the primordial council and the five months later your mother was pregnant with you. We really don't need to go into how you were concieved you should already know that. After you were born your mother and I were so happy, we both loved you more than anything. But about 15 minutes after you were born Zeus showed up and snatched you from us, I fought as hard as I could but I was still weak from battle, he overpowered me easily. He blessed you right before our eyes and then flashed you away. Your mother broke down crying so I went after Zeus. Before I could even pull out a weapon Zeus stabbed me through the chest and the cast me down the pit. I was defensless, amd the last thing I saw was your mother getting comforted by Apollo. The reason Apollo is okay with us is because I met him about a three day after I told Artemis I loved her. I asked for his blessing and he gave it, he loved you just as much as his other kids. The reason your mother and uncle are primordials is because most of the others are starting to fade and since I will be one of the only ones left I get to choose who get what and I chose all of you. I will be the leader and the rest of whoever I chose or doesn't fade will make up the council. My power will be equal or even greter than Chaos's when I am at my full strength. The rest of you will be getting stronger as well. There is a new war coming an it will not be good.' He said the last part grimly

'What did the fates mean we are the family of the sixth age?' I asked

'They mean that there was a prophecy long ago that one family of four a man a woman a daughter and an uncle as well as the daughter's one true love will join with other rebeling gods and primordials to defeat the gods and traiterous primordils in the ultimate war. And according to the prophecy we are to be victorious.'He said with an edge in his words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

 **Artemis's POV**

I could see the look on her face, after she found out about everything. She was devastated, she was robbed of her childhood with parents who would actually love her and care for her. I'm going too talk to her about that, I think there is a way to delay the war and let her grow up with the proper care, love and training she deserve, a chance to start over.

"Thalia." I say.

"Yes?" She answers.

"I saw the way you looked after you found out about what happened, I could tell that you were beyond devastated. About not being able to be raised with your father, uncle and I. And I was wondering if you wanted to change that?" I say

"What do you mean? How?" She questions with a confused look on her face.

"We de-age you, make you the age as of when you were taken from us. It would give us time to be a real family, and it would delay the war. We would get to train you properly and love you like you should've been in the first place." I say a little anxiously.

"What would happen if I do" She asks me with a thoughtful look on her face

"You would be turned into an infant and age at the rate of a primordial. Which in about a year, you would be around three years old, so it would take you about 5 ½ years to reach the age of sixteen which is when the great prophecy starts giving us about four years to train you. None of the demi-gods will remember you, but the gods will. They will be held by ancient laws not say anything or come after you until you reach the age of 16. Our palace is bounded so no one other than us four can get in unless invited. So you will be safe." I answer.

She looks at her father who gives her a look that tells her it is completely up to her. She looks at Apollo and he slightly nods his head in indication that she should do it. She takes a deep breath and then begins to speak.

"I'll do this though I do have one question." She says.

"Okay…" I draw out.

"The prophecy mentions my one true love. Will he age, or will this affect him?" She asks

I smile before I answer her. "I know who your true love is." She answers slyly.

"Who?!" She exclaims.

"Its Nicholas (Nico) di Angelo" I smirk.

She blushes and says oh under her breath, you can tell she is already crazy about him.

"We will bring him here and de-age him as well and you will grow up together. Though we will reinforce you two are not siblings, but something special, and when you reach 12 we will tell you two everything." I answer lightly trying to get her to forget about her embarrassment.

"Okay I'll do it, I would love to grow up with you two as my mom and dad. And Apollo as my uncle, and with Nico around." She answers.

"Okay well we're about to do it so sit tight." I say.

She nods once and I begin. I leave her floor alone on the top level for when she gets back to her current age and add a floor right under it for Nico, as he gets older. I transform two of the guest rooms into two nurseries for the two little ones.

Thalia's nursery has a black mahogany wood crib with a silver mattress, sheets, comforter and pillows. Her walls are black and silver with the whole universe moving on her ceiling and walls. Her floor is a dark blue color with planets all over it and the sun directly in the middle. She has a chair hanging from the ceiling made out of black wood with a silver cushion and white throw pillows. There is a toddler bed in the corner in the furthest corner of the room made out of the same material as the crib except it is covered in constellations. Her bed can expand out along with her room that will change, as she gets older until she reaches the age of twelve. She also has a dresser in her walk-in closet full of baby clothes, toys and diapers. Nico's room is the exact same, except his room is black and red with skulls and Greek fire paintings around his room.

I motion for Thalia to stand as I summon Nico. I have already explained this to him and he agreed. Nico appears right next to Thalia and they briefly look at each other before hugging and holding hands. I say the prophecy:

"Έχω καλέσει την δύναμη των μοίρες , έτσι ώστε αυτά τα παιδιά μπορούν να πάνε πίσω και να FIC τι μπέρδεμα εντός των προθεσμιών . Τους κάνουν νεότερους, έτσι ώστε να μπορεί να αρχίσει εκ νέου, για να ξεκινήσει μια ζωή που θα αλλάξει ό, τι ξέρουμε." (Translation: "I summon the power of the fates, so that these children can go back and fix what was messed up within the dates. I make them younger so they can start anew, to begin a life that will change what we know.")

Thalia and Nico shrunk down to the size of infants that were swaddled and appeared in Percy and mine's arms. We looked down and the at each other with a smile on our face, and knew we were going to make the best of the nest five years, even if it is the last ones we have with Thalia and Nico.

We walked over to the couch and sat down, holding them close to our bodies and prayed to who ever was listening that we could help these children with the greatest war on the horizon and that we will come out on top and victorious with our family still intact.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters, just the plot**

 **Chapter 6: Perseus's POV**

I looked down at Thalia in my arms and couldn't be happier, I finally get to raise my baby girl, even if it is just for a few years. I look at my wife and see her holding baby Nicholas, or Nico and I think back to my previous conversation with him:

 **Flashback, a week before Perseus is out of Tartarus:**

I slip into Nicholas's conscious, as he is asleep, so I can talk to him about the future. I look into his mind and see he is dreaming about Thalia. I push the dream away and he slowly turns to look at me. Once he sees me he immediately tenses. I show him I am not armed and he slowly relaxes his body.

"I just came here to talk, Nico. It's about the Gods, Thalia and the future." I say calmly.

"What about the Gods? How do you know Thalia? What about the future, and who are you?" he asks all at once.

"My name is Perseus, and I am Thalia's real father and her mother is Artemis…" Is all I can say before he interrupts me again.

"That's not possible, Zeus is her father and her mother is human!" he exclaims.

"I was getting to that if you would stop interrupting me." he nods his head in indication that I could go on. "Thank you, so it all started two years before the war ended in the fourth age. The titans and gods were in battle and neither was letting up anytime soon so I was sent by Nyx to try and help the titans win, but I refused. I was casted out into the war by Nyx who was hoping it would look like I was helping the titans and be killed. And that is almost what happened. I was severely injured by one of the gods and was left to die and my essence return to Tartarus for another millennia. Until Artemis found me, it looked like she was about to call the others but then thought better of it and hid me for the next month. She nursed me back to health and during that time we fell in love with each other. As soon as I was healed I told her I loved her and kissed her, she kissed me back and told me she loved me too. A week later I asked her to marry me with Apollo's permission and he agreed. A few days later we were secretly married in front of the primordial council. A little while later we found out Artemis was pregnant with Thalia, after she was born Zeus found out about her and us, he showed up at our cave and snatched Thalia away. I was still really weak from a battle a few days prior and was in no condition to follow him, but Artemis was devastated so I went after him. He fought me and subdued me and right before he tossed me into the pit he blessed Thalia to make her look like a spawn of he sky." I say

"How is Thalia still alive now, and what's does this have to do with the future?" he asked

"Thalia is still alive, because Zeus put a charm on her to make her look like a demigod when in reality she is a primordial. She aged slower and wouldn't start to grow up until about 15 years ago. Her full powers wouldn't be unlocked until my family is reunited. I am the heir to Chaos, she is the heir to fate, Artemis is the heir to Nyx, Apollo is the heir to Chronus and you, Nico, are the heir to Erebus. This has to do with the future, because there is a prophecy that a family, a father, a mother, a daughter, an uncle, and the daughter's soul mate will end then reign of the gods and will rule the world the way it should be, in peace and harmony, and we will come out victorious." I say

"Okay, but I need you to swear on Chaos that you are telling the truth." Nico says

"I swear on the name of Chaos that everything I have told Nico today is the truth and I want nothing more than what is the best for my family and the world." I swear

We hear a rumble and see that nothing happens to me so he knows that I am telling the truth.

"What do you need me to do?" he asks

"I will get out of Tartarus and get my family back and then get back to my palace. I will plant the idea of de-aging you and Thalia and then I will have her bring you there. After that we will raise you for the next few years and train you, ad when you reach the age of twelve we will tell you guys everything. Deal?" I say

"Yeah, deal." He agrees.

"Okay, Nico, see you soon." I say

"Bye." He replies.

 **Flashback end**

As I am thinking back on that night I realize I will do anything to protect my family, and we will be the family that comes out on top.


End file.
